In U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,632, issued May 25, 1976 to Buchman et al, a well pipe connector is provided for connecting a horizontal pipe outside a hollow well casing to a vertical pipe extending in the casing. The connector has a first or external unit for external connection to the horizontal pipe in which the first unit is externally secured to the casing over an aperture with a hollow sleeve extending therethrough in alignment with the aperture. Extending into the aperture is an annular seat, the lower periphery of which rests upon a lower edge of the aperture wall with the remainder of the periphery being generally flush with the inner surface of the casing. A blind channel extends from an upper seat edge downwardly and at an angle outwardly away from the casing exterior. A second or internal unit disposed within the well casing has an angled fluid passage with one end connected to the vertical pipe and the other end extending through a planar flange adapted to be slidably received in the blind channel of the first unit. The flange is positioned at an angle with respect to the wall of the well casing such that insertion of the flange into the channel to connect the first and second units will support the passage and align it with the hollow sleeve with the one end in vertical downward position. A single flattened gasket is placed between the periphery of the first unit and the exterior of the well casing to create a fluid tight seal therebetween.
As is well known, a vertical pipe or bar is used to lower the above-described second unit with its supported pipe and pump into the well casing so as to couple the first and second units together. In the course of lowering the well connector components (pump p, pump wires, etc.), a protrusion on the fixed upper portion of the first unit annular seat acts as an obstruction within the well casing interior causing damage to the well connector components. A similar problem occurs when it is desired to lift the well connector components out of the well casing for inspection and repair. In addition, the single gasket employed in Buchman et al '632 patent between the periphery of the first unit and the exterior surface of the well casing is disposed in such a manner that the gasket is liable to wear in an accelerated fashion and may cause premature leakage of water from the well casing.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a well adapter constructed and arranged so that the well components can be moved during installation and servicing without damage within the interior of the well casing. It is also desired to provide a well adapter having improved sealing capability at the interface between a bolted-on external unit and the exterior surface of the well casing. It is further desirable to provide a well adapter having an early warning detection system for monitoring leakage between the external unit and the well casing.